The Mission from Hell
by Konan-dono
Summary: The Princess of Hanagakure has been abducted by a band of rogue ninjas. Team 7 was assigned the task to retrieve her and the rogue ninjas as well. Too bad they were hit with a major thunderstorm afterwards. Lucky for them, a local circus provided them with shelter... Their pride went downhill from there. A team 7 adventure!
1. Getting Ready for Take off

**A/N: Second story, much better than the first..! Anyways, enjoy and review! (Please...!)**

**I don't own anything... _**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the lush forests of Konoha. Birds chirping, warmth radiating, and most importantly, the glowing blue sky was shining with pride. Uzumaki Naruto could feel the gentle warm breeze glide through his hair and clothes, causing him to yawn in pleasure and sprawl upon the newly grown grass.

'Relaxation sure is nice!' he thought to himself, stretching out his arms and legs.

Naruto, yawning once more, decided to take the opprotunity to catch up upon his sleep. As he was closing his eyes, a certain raven haired ninja approached him, carrying what seemed to be numerous ninja tools and a backpack.

Naruto opened his eyes and gave his teammate a foul look, cocking his head towards him.

"Sasuke...? What are you doing her-!"

Without hesitation, Sasuke threw multiple shuriken at Naruto, all landing within an inch distance from his face. Naruto, horrified at the proximity, looked at the Uchiha in rage about what he had just done.

Naruto rose up from his short lived nap and pointed his finger at Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, you bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?! That could have hit me!"

Sasuke glanced at him, pretending as though he didn't hear a word he said.

"Baka." said Sasuke in his usual smooth tone. "We have a mission to do, have you forgotten already, loser?"  
Naruto couldn't help but wince at the insult of 'loser' and 'baka'.

Not having a clue about what Sasuke was talking about, Naruto made no hesitation to ask about it.

"What mission?" he asked ,dumbfounded.

Sasuke sighed. He really had forgotten about the mission.

"Tcgh. The mission that we recieved from the hokage two days ago. We were supposed to meet at the gates, although you didn't show up. Kakashi told me to go find you. " he replied in an impatient tone.

This was all brand new to Naruto, never even hearing about this, ever.

He glanced at Sasuke with squinting eyes, then determined ones. Naruto, carefully trying to avoid being poked by one of Sasuke's shuriken, dusted the dirt off of his pants and stood up.

In a starting posistion, he bolted towards the path to the gates, gaining a head start.  
"To the gates!" he shouted, leaving the trees blowing, most shedding a small number of leaves.

Sasuke was silent. He expected no less from his knuckle head of a teammate. With that, Sasuke made his way towards the gates as well.

* * *

As Naruto approached the gates, he spotted his team waiting for his arrival.

While running through the path, his eyes couldn't help but glue onto his pink haired teammate. To this day, he's always had a crush on her, and was never shy about letting her know that!

Naruto, running more quickly, rushed towards Sakura, hoping to be the first person to greet her.

"Sakura-chan~! Kakashi-sensei!" he shouted, waving his hand towards them.

Sakura noticed the blonde wave his hand at her. She gave him a foul look, and placed her hands on her hips, fully ready to scold her teammate about his tardiness.

"Naruto! Where have you been?! We've been waiting forever!" shouted a frustrated Sakura. Even Naruto would have been able to remember a simple mission like this, she thought to herself.

Naruto didn't have a legitiment response to that. Laughing nervously, he rubbed the back of his head, giving his teammate an appologetic look.

"Well, at least I beat Sasuke getting here!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "Finally!"

Sasuke suddenly appeared from a nearby tree, looking down towards the jinjuriki.

"No, I came here a while ago. You should be quicker next time, loser." said Sasuke, defeating Naruto's earlier statement.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha in anger, annoyed by the theft of his 'victory'.

"What'd you say to me?!"

While Naruto was bickering at Sasuke, Sakura on the other hand, was quite amazed.

Emerald eyes glimmering with dazzlement in them in spun around the small trees, while hundreds of cherry blossoms fluttered into the air. Her cheeks flushed a light red shade as she placed her hands on her face. Sakura squeeled at Sasuke's achievement, causing her to stare off into space, dreaming about a day of bliss with the classroom hottie.

"Sasuke-kun~ You're so cool!" she squeeled, praising the Uchiha for his honorable skills.

Hearing Sakura's comment, Naruto looked at Sasuke with extra disgust.  
'He, of all people, shouldn't be praised by someone as wonderful as Sakura-chan.' he murmured to himself.

Sakura, realizing a certain silver head was absent, cocked her head towards her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, when are we leaving?"

No respsonse.

A warm, silent breeze soon filled the air.

"Kakashi-sensei...?" she repeated.

Sakura looked around for him, but with no luck, the copy ninja was no where to be found. She ran over to Naruto and Sasuke, explaining the sudden disapearance of their sensei. Naruto squinted his eyes, thinking of the different places where his sensei could have run off to.

'...That's right!'

A lightbulb went off in Naruto's head.

He turned around, looked at his team and spoke, having a hint of dissapointment and excitement in his voice.  
'Of all places...' thought Naruto.

"Guys... I think I know where he is." he said gleefully.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the blonde with curiosity.

"Where?"

* * *

Kakashi grazed the newly built adult store, his hands gliding vertically across the see-through windows. Ignoring the whips and chains that were placed near the windows, the silver haired ninja instead glared at the brand new edition of his favourite book series, Icha-Icha Paradise: A Highschooler's Lust. He looked at the book with unhealthy interest, eventually running into the store and purchasing the entire set, forgetting the fact that he already owned most of the material at his home.

As Kakashi thanked the store clerk and picked up the lot of shopping bags, a group of ninjas were standing at the exit, all with looks of dissapointment.

"Of course..." "I should have known..." "Hn." muttered Team 7, hanging their heads down in shame.

The copy ninja turned to leave the store, just as he spotted his team of genins.  
Horrified at the discovery of his location, Kakashi sweated many sweatdrops and tried to the best of his abilty, explain the wacky coincidence of how he suprisingly ended up in this area.

"Uh..." he said softly, bringing up both of his hands. Kakashi had no exuse for this one.

Team 7, mentioning the fact that this wasn't the first time they've seen their sensei have a great interest for those books, brushed off the incident and quickly returned to the gates. This time, with their sensei.

* * *

"So, that's what are mission is?" asked Naruto, taking the scroll and squinting at it.

Kakashi snatched the scroll away from the blonde.  
"Yes. Although..."

The other two members of team 7 faced their sensei with looks of seriousness.

The copy ninja looked at his team and spoke in a serious tone, to which Naruto flinched at. 'This might be a important mission if he's this serious about it..." he whispered.

With that, Kakashi proceeded to explain the dangerous mission that they were about to set off to.

"..." was all Naruto could respond too.

"A mission about saving a princess?" he laughed. "Easy!" snobbed the blonde, pointing his finger into the air. He didn't know what Kalashi was so worked up about. What trouble could an innocent princess bring?

Kakashi sighed.  
"I guess you'll all have to experience your first A-rank mission first hand..."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm working on the second chapter right now, it shouldn't take long. :D Review, review, review! How am I supposed to get better if nobody tells me my mistakes? ;D**

**-Konan out.**


	2. The Princess of Hanagakure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in any way shape or form.

**A/N: Enjoy my lovelies. A little heads up to the names I've chosen. Hana means "flower". Akuhei means "evil". Ankoku means "darkness". **

* * *

After several minutes of tree hop after tree hop, team 7 finally reached their destination. The village wasn't too far from Konoha, only taking around 30 minutes to arrive there. It was a small one too, with a population of around 20,000 people. Besides its number of people, it was very different from the lush green of Konoha This village was much more flowery and graceful, a beautiful sight to bask in during the summer. It was no surprise that it was named Hanagakure. (The Hidden Village of the Flowers)

As they approached the entry gates to the village, a short man carrying a walking stick confronted them, having a foul look on his face. The latter questioned them about their whereabouts, believing the group to be a band of rogue youngsters.

The old man stepped up to Naruto, completely ignoring Kakashi's presence.

"Only ninja from our village are allowed in, gramps." he said coldly. "No outsiders unless said so." Unfortunately, this man didn't have proper manners.

Naruto winced at the comment of 'gramps'. Fully ready to defend himself (and his youth), the blonde formed a fist with his hand and yelled at the rude man.

"I'm only 12 years old! You old hag!"

The old man looked at the genin with shock. No one in this village had ever dared to talk back to him, and today wasn't going to be the start. He closed his eyes and performed multiple hand signs, each one of them unknown to the ninjas before him.

"You need to be taught how to be a good boy..." the old man whispered, ready to release whatever jutsu he was preparing.

Kakashi intervened by placing his hands on the old mans shoulder, things were starting to get out of hand too quickly. With that, the copy ninja went on with explaining to the gate keeper why they were there.

"Oh... I see, young man. Well then, I'm sorry for my actions." apologized the gate keeper. He walked up to Naruto offering a handshake in truce.

"Apology excepted?"

"Uh..." Naruto said nervously, accepting his truce. He had absolutely no idea why the old man confronted him in the first place! Wasn't it supposed to be Kakashi instead...? And why did he call Kakashi 'young man'?

'This hag needs glasses...' he thought to himself.

Seconds later, the gates to the village opened up, revealing it's bust of busy citizens and the wide range of flowers scattered throughout the land.

"It's so beautiful!" said Sakura, amazed by the colours.

"Of course." replied a nearby tourist guide. The woman approached the team.

"During the spring, many exotic flowers bloom with a variety of colours. Our village is a popular tourist site because of it."

"Even during the winter?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Yes. The flowers and trees still stay intact during the harsh winters. This is because of our villages special chakra."

Sasuke suddenly became interested after hearing the tourist talk about this "special chakra" the village possessed.

"Special chakra?" asked Sasuke.

The tour guide fell silent. "Yes... I'm not going into detail about it."

"Ok!" she shouted, pointing her finger towards the gate. "Now, if you'll be so kind to follow me, I'll guide you to the King. That is where you'll be receiving information on retrieving the Princess."

Team 7 did as they were told. While walking through the paths of the village, Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but think about this 'King' of theirs. The two spoke in synchronization.

"Why do I have a feeling that he's..."

* * *

"More sake! Bring me 10 more bottles of sake pronto!" screeched the King, gobbling down a bottle. "25 bottles isn't going to cut it!"

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood there, shocked. Drops of sake splattered onto them as the King furiously drank his remaining bottle. This was the almighty King of Hanagakure..? The one who was rumored to be a match for our Hokage?

Ignoring the guests, the King continued drinking his last bottle, sending every last drop down his throat. As he finished, he slammed the bottle onto the floor and looked upwards to face his company.

The King cleared his throat, and regained the seriousness Team 7 expected.

"Welcome, Konoha Ninja. I have a very special task to assign you today."

"Finally!" yelled Naruto, relieved. "I thought we were going to be working for a drunk!"

Kakashi hit the blonde on the head. "Naruto, be quiet."

"Yes..." Naruto replied, rubbing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry about that," apologized Kakashi, bowing down to the King. "Sometimes Naruto says things that are inappropriate."

"It's fine."

The King went on with explaining to Kakashi and his team about what they'll be doing on this mission.

Their goal was to retrieve the King's daughter, Hana Yuuka. According to the information sent by their ninja, the Princess had been captured by a band of rogue ninja's who were trying to obtain the special chakra she possessed. They were holding her in a small hideout, 50 kilometers north from here.

"I see." Kakashi said quietly. "We'll try our best. Is there any other information you would like to tell us?"

The King stood up. "Yes, there is." he said in a firm tone." He walked up to the team and crossed his arms.

"These ninjas are skilled ones. Do not take unnecessary actions. They have my daughter."

Team 7 nodded. "Yes. I understand."

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the ear. "You hear that Naruto? No unnecessary actions!"

The blonde yelped in pain. Apparently he has sensitive ears.

"Ready to leave?" said the tour guide, preparing to guide the team to the main entrance.

"Yeah! Let's go finish this quickly!" Naruto replied with extra enthusiasm.

And so, they all set off.

As they reached the main entrance, they once again met the gate keeper who opened up the gates for them.

Kakashi turned to his team and looked at all of them.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura. I want you all to be careful, okay?"

They all nodded in agreement. With that, team 7 set off to the Princess's location.

* * *

A ninja appeared out of the tree branches. He belonged to no village, no clan. He was an independent ninja, along with his partner.

He looked towards team 7 as they headed out.

"Did you hear that, Akuhei? It looks like we've been discovered." scoffed the ninja. They were very careful with their plan, how could they have been found out so soon?

The ninja crashed his fist onto the tree. "Damn, and we haven't even started extracting the girls chakra yet. And ontop of that, Kakashi Hatake is our opponent." he said, frustrated.

His partner looked at him with reassurance.  
"Don't worry, Ankoku. They will all be killed soon."

Akuhei looked at partner with impatience. "How soon?! They're getting closer to our hideout as we sp-"

Ankoku interrupted him before he could finish.

"Don't worry." he said smoothly. "I have a very nice surprise for them... any minute now, they'll all be skeletons."

Akuhei wiped his forehead. Thank goodness his partner was here or else the whole plan would have been foiled.  
Laughing evilly, Akuhei and Ankoku left the tree and transformed into birds, making their way to the hideout.

'Any second now and...'

Trees flew as an explosion sent them flying in different directions. Another explosion set off a white fiery blaze that caught the trees surrounding the forest in it's flame. The trees didn't burn. They decided and died.

Team 7 turned their heads backwards as they heard the sharp explosions. All of their eyes widened as they saw a white blaze race towards and engulf them.


End file.
